gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glee Project
What will the next cast member of Glee look like? Well, he or she looks a little bit like you or me, actually. Right now, there are 12 possibilities of who might be Glee‘s newest addition. The dozen fresh faces are competing in Oxygen’s upcoming reality series The Glee Project, which launches June 12 and will select one of the 12 for a seven-episode arc on the show in season 3. Glee co-creator Ryan Murphy had said that if a guy is chosen, the role will likely be a love interest for diva character Mercedes (Amber Riley), but since she is with Sam, this is very unlikely now. Of course, a series of competitions stand in the way before the final decision will be made. Over 10 episodes, the contestants will be pared down through a series of “homework assignments” orchestrated by the Glee creators that will assess their singing, dancing, and acting. Those from the Glee team who will make the final decision on the winner include Murphy, casting director Robert Ulrich, and choreographer/co-producer Zach Woodlee. The stars of the series will also make appearances as guest mentors in each episode, with Darren Criss (Blaine) showing up in the premiere episode. “Ultimately, this competition is about inspiring the creators of Glee to write a role for you,” explains exec producer Shauna Minaprio. “That’s never been done before. That’s what makes this whole thing so intriguing. It’s that magical Glee factor, that you’ve got to want them to pick you and write a seven-episode character role for you. The process of how that comes about is absolutely fascinating.” Episode 1: Individuality In episode 1 with the theme of "Individuality," The Glee Project contestants found themselves with guest judge Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) and a homework assignment that required them to sing a couple lines each of "Signed Sealed Delivered" by Stevie Wonder. Matheus won the homework assignment earning him the starring role in the group's rendition of "Firework" and the opportunity to work one-on-one with Darren Criss. Afterwards, the group did their rendition of "Firework" by Katy Perry and were judged on both their vocals and the character they could bring to Glee. After reviewing the rendition it was decided that Damian, Bryce and Ellis were the bottom three of the week and to save themselves from elimination they would have to sing in front of Ryan Murphy who would ultimately decide who would be eliminated. Damian sang Rick Springfield's "Jesse's Girl," he was extremely nervous as he had not heard of the song and thus repeatedly sang "I wish I was Jesse's girl." Bryce sang Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are" being in the bottom three due to attitude problems and Ellis sang "Big Spender" from Sweet Charity for being too animated in her performance and not being true to herself. Bryce was eliminated. Eliminated: Bryce Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Bryce Songs: *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) 'by Stevie Wonder''. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants. *'Firework '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Jessie's Girl '''by ''Rick Springfield. Sung by Damian. *'Just the Way You Are' ''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Bryce. *'Big Spender '''from ''Sweet Charity. Sung by Ellis. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by''' Bryce and '''The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 2: Theatricality The theme of the episode was "Theatrically", and the contestants found themselves singing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga for their homework assignment. They performed the song infront of the guest judge Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran). Idina then decided the winner was Alex, who then got the lead role in the music video "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. The music video was about a student (Alex) being harrassed in school, and then he would drift off into dream land and become a rock-star, saying that he's not gonna put up with it. Afterwards, they were judged on how well they got into character and how theatrical they were. The three contestants that were in the bottom three were Mckynleigh, Ellis, and Matheus. They were then each assigned a song to sing for Ryan Murphy: Matheus had to sing "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects. The judges liked his energy, but Ryan Murphy questioned him about his self-confidence. Ellis had to sing "Mack The Knife" by Frank Sinatra. The judges were concerned with her negative attitude. McKynleigh sang "A Piece Of My Heart" by Janice Joplin. Ryan Murphy said he loved her voice, but he didn't know how he was going to write a part for her. In the end, Ellis was eliminated. Eliminated: Ellis Eliminated Contestant Interview: Entertainment Weekly Interview with Ellis 'Songs:' *'Bad Romance '''by Lady Gaga. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants.' *'We're Not Gonna Take It '''by Twisted Sister''. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Mack the Knife '''by ''Frank Sinatra. ''Sung by '''Ellis.' *'Gives You Hell '''by ''All American Rejects. ''Sung by '''Matheus'. *'Piece of My Heart' by Janis Joplin. ''Sung by '''McKynleigh.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Ellis and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 3: Vulnerability This episode was all about the contestants overcoming their vulnerabilities. Their homework assignment was "Please Don't Leave Me" by'' P!nk,'' which they sang in front of the guest judge, Dot Marie Jones (Coach Bieste). She chose Matheus as the winner for being subtly vulnerable. During her feedback she also called out Lindsay for giving a "fake" performance which she strongly denied. The contestants were then told that the group number was "Mad World" by Tears For Fears. For the video shoot, they each picked a word or phrase that described what made them vulnerable and put them on boards. They wore the boards around Universal City Walk, which is similiar to Times Square. These were what the boards said: *'Alex: ''Gay - He's a homosexual. *'Cameron: ''Misunderstood - 'He feels his appearance fails to protray who he is. *'Damian: Numb - 'He has difficulty feeling strong emotions. *'Emily:'' Used'' - 'She was used for sexual favors by music producers. *'Hannah: Fat - 'She's overweight. *'Lindsay: Fake - 'She often pretends to be happy when she's not because she was sexually abused by her boyfriend. ( Though this was cut from the episode.) *'Marissa:'' Anorexic'' - 'She used to suffer from anorexia. *'Matheus: Small ''- '''He is unusually short for a man of his age. *'McKynleigh: Black Or White? - 'She is biracial. *'Samuel: Rejected - 'He has been rejected a lot of times. (Love,Career,etc.) Always got close but never get what he wants. The bottom three were Cameron, Emily, and Damian. Cameron was assigned "Your Song" by ''Elton John. Ryan Murphy said that his outfit wasn't "him", and neither was his performance, so he told Cameron to come back out with his normal clothes on and repeat the performance. Ryan Murphy liked it much better, but said that he might be too perfect for the show. Emily sang "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Ryan Murphy said he had always wanted to do that song on Glee, but never knew how to use it. After her performance, he knew how he could. Damian sang "Are You Lonesome Tonight" by Elvis. Damian told the judges afterward that when he listened to the song, he cried and didn't stop for 20 minutes because he had been in a situation like the one in the song before, in which he was faced with a decision to choose between the love of his life and his career. In the end Emily was eliminated. 'Eliminated: '''Emily '''Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Emily '''Songs: *'Please Don't Leave Me 'by P!nk.' '''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Mad World '''by ''Tears For Fears. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants *'Grenade '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Emily *'Your Song '''by ''Elton John. Sung (twice) by Cameron *'Are You Lonesome Tonight '''by ''Elvis. Sung by Damian *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Emily and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 4: Dance Ability Guest mentor Harry Shum Jr.(Mike Chang); one contender gets overly confident during a group number. Eliminated: 'McKynleigh 'Songs: * U Can't Touch This '''by MC Hammer Sung by '''The Glee Project Contenders *''TBA. Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by McKynleigh and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 5: Pairability Darren Criss is back; the contestants struggle singing duets; one contestant must confront a deep personal boundary. Source Eliminated: TBA Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA' by TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 6: Tenacity Max Adler brings the pain for Tenacity week; the contenders are pushed beyond their physical limits performing their first mash-up song. Source Eliminated: '''Alex '''Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by TBA. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Alex and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 7: Sexuality Source on episode name Eliminated: 'TBA *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 8: Believability Jenna Ushkowitz forces the contenders to get real; one contender hinders the group performance. Source Eliminated: 'TBA *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 9: TBA Eliminated: 'TBA 'Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 10: TBA Eliminated: TBA 'Songs:' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Rumored/Unknown Episode Points NOTE: ONLY PUT RUMORS/SPOILERS IF THERE IS A LEGIT SOURCE TO BACK IT UP! :) Ryan Murphy is ashamed that he evicted the person in episode 6. Source Samuel wins the homework assignment in episode 4. Source Marissa is rumored to win the homework assignment in episode five. Matheus is to be eliminated, and Alex and Cameron are supposed to join him in the bottom three. (source in images and below If the above rumors are true then the possible final three can only be made up of Lindsay, Samuel, Cameron, Damian, Hannah, and Marissa. There is a 1 week break on July 3rd. Source Pairability involves the contestants kissing eachother as part of a music video; partners so far appear to be: Source *Matheus-Alex (Samuel points out that Matheus has to be 'Gay-For-A-Day') *Hannah-Cameron *Damian-Lindsay *Samuel-Marissa *Lindsay-Cameron As this would be episode 5, it means 4 contestants would have left. From this we can assume that McKynleigh is evicted in episode 4. Each couple appears to be playing a particular part: *Damian is dressed as a Glee Football Jock while Lindsay is a cheerio. *Cameron and Hannah appear to be a married couple. *Samuel and Marissa are wearing the same shirt and gloves. Possibly a working couple. At one point Alex is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Samuel is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Lindsay is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Marissa is in the bottom 3. Source Matheus cries at one point. Source At one point Cameron mentions that he feels like he cheated (It can be assumed that this is relating to the kissing task because he has a girlfriend). Source The set for 'Raise Your Glass' is a rooftop. Source Jenna Ushkowitz and Kevin McHale are mentors. Source When the list is about to being published on the first episode, it has the following names Called Back: *Marissa *Samuel *Lindsay *Hannah *Damian *Alex *Cameron Not Called Back *Matheus This would mean that before week 5 (The one Matheus is being evicted), McKynleigh is evicted. Furthermore as Marissa's name is first on the list it means she won the homework task. While Alex and Cameron's names are the bottom 2, meaning they are also up for eviction this week. All of the evicted members will be called back in for one performance in the future. As can be seen in the extended trailer, Bryce, Ellis and Emily are present for 'Raise Your Glass'. Source It is assumed that this is part of the final. The winner has been described as a 'Warbler'. Source Whether this means they are male or not is undetermined as it could just be a synonym for "singer". Filming for The Glee Project wrapped on April 12 according to Lindsay Pearce in response to a fan posting on her Facebook page. Source The Glee Project winner will be someone that Sue Sylvester "hates the most in the history of the show" according to Ryan Murphy. He also said "The person that won, for me, the reason why I chose them was because they had the exact same thing that Lea Michele has, that Chris Colfer has, that Darren Criss has, which is they are a star and I want to write for them." Source Possible future evictions may be predicted based upon twitter comments, however these are unconfirmed: *Samuel, Damian, Lindsay, Marissa, and Cameron all tweeted after April 12th meaning any of them could have made it to the final three. * Matheus tweeted an ominous message on March 16 which means he may be gone by Episode 5 Source *Matheus, Samuel and Damian stopped tweeting February 12th, right before the Glee Project began filming. The winner is supposedly male. Source According to Cameron's best friend's blog, Cameron was gone filming for about 2 months which would be middle of February to April. Source Two later episodes will have the titles "Creativity", and "Likeability". The person who leaves in episode 6 is rumored to be Alex. A user posted on a blog stating eviction details up to episode 6 (not in order however) and many details from episode 3, of which all these proved to be true. Source Video Episode 1: Individuality thumb|right|300px|Firework thumb|300px|left|Signed, Sealed, Delivered {C}thumb|right|300px|Damien- Jessie's Girl thumb|left|300px|Ellis- Big Spender {C}thumb|right|300px|Bryce- Just The Way Your Are thumb|300px|left Episode 2: Theatricality thumb|300px|right|We're Not Gonna Take It thumb|300px|left|Bad Romance thumb|right|300px|Matheus- Gives You Hell {C}thumb|left|300px|Ellis- Mack The Knife {C}thumb|300px|left|Mckynleigh- Piece of My Heart Episode 3: Vulnerability thumb|left|300px|Mad World- Previewthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right